


Umar's twisted Games - Nemesis

by aupazonne



Series: Umar's Twisted Games [1]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Fuck Or Die, Gore, Hate, Lube, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Umar is Dormammu sister, Violence, chapter 1 to 5 is the heroes the dominant, chapters 5 to 10 it is the villains the dominants, game, non consentual sex, she is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dormammu's sister, Umar, is bored so she decide to drunk herself. But when she's drunk, she's horny and twisted.<br/>She traps the 5 most known nemesis in a room, forcing them to fuck while she masturbates.<br/>Will they do the game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jeniouis.
> 
> The first 5 chapters are the heros fucking the villains. The 5 last are the villains fucking the heroes. Enjoy!

\- Well boys, you’re surely asking yourself, but why am I in a locked room with the person I hate the most? Well, that’s because it’s for a game. The rules are simple. There are two rounds. The first one, the heroes fuck the villain and the second round, the villain get the ass! Now, before you insult me and try to escape, if you don’t do it, you’ll die of terrible pain, long and slow, the two of you. So let the game begin! Said Umar from the intercom.

Thor and Loki looked at each other. Loki was clearly disgust and Thor was astonished. For a good minute it was silence. Then Loki tried to breach the wall. Thor did the same. It didn’t even make a scratch. It was powerful magic that was protecting these walls.   
Nothing to do.  
Loki let a sigh of exasperation and Thor went to his brother.

\- Brother…

\- She’s lying. I do not accept this stupid game and you certainly should not. Said angrily the god of mischief.

\- Loki calm down, there’s a way to get out. Answered the god of thunder.

\- The clock is ticking you beautiful pieces of meat. Said Umar, in the intercom.

\- SHUT UP WOMAN. You think I’m going to let you take Thor, HA! In her dream, death seems a better way. Said Loki.

\- Very well Loki. Answered the woman.

The next second an incredible pain was flowing through the god’s body. Loki fell on the ground shaking but Thor tried to stay up, took Mjölnir and throws it against the door which they have been dragged here. The door didn’t move a centimeter and the lightings that hit it disappeared.

\- Please Loki, we cannot continue like this. Said Thor.

\- Touch… me and I kill you. Responded Loki.

\- Oh yes, you make me remember that I forgot to say no killing. Said Umar.

\- SHALL HERA MAKE YOU SUFFER THE MOST POSSIBLE! Yelled Loki.

\- LOKI I DO NOT WISH IT TOO. Yelled Thor.

They were yelling because they were in pain.

\- WELL THOU SEEM PRETTY ACCEPTING THOR!

\- BECAUSE WE’RE SUFFERING BROTHER AND NO WAY OUT OF… AH BY ODIN’S BEARD, OF THIS CURSED PLACE.

The two gods were rolling on the ground, clutching their fingers on the cold floor.

\- I’LL DO IT! HOWEVER YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS DEMONIC BEING. Yelled Loki.

The pain stopped and Thor took his breath before standing up and goes toward his brother.

\- You speak of this Thor, and I’ll put your cherished hammer up your…

\- Do not worry Loki. You’ll do the same to me after. I promise I won’t tell a thing. Answered the blond.

Loki turned his head to stop having to see his brother. Thor knew it was really humiliating his brother, he promised himself to punch the face of this Umar too.

\- Do you wish a bed or something guys? Asked Umar.

\- … Stop talking woman. Said Thor.

Loki as rolled on his side, facing away from Thor. The god of thunder knew he had to be fast, his brother patience under humiliation being much shortened. The blond detached the belt of the god of mischief and tugged down his pants. The dark man was rigid, didn’t want to move for anything, lying on his side, but the fact of being half-naked still make him shiver in disgust and disdain. Not once in his life he has felt such humiliation, it was horrible. Thor was trying to be soft, but fast.   
The god of thunder unbuckles his pants and took his cock in hand. Then stroke it to get an erection. The situation wasn’t the most exciting of all. Then the blond realized he didn’t have lube, it would really hurt for Loki and for him afterward.

\- Demonic Lady, it is possible to have lubrication. Asked Thor.

\- Of course sweetie, look at your right.

The Avenger looks beside him and a bottle of lube had appeared. He took it swearing against Umar and pours it on his half-erection. Thor lay on his side, spooning Loki. He makes his brother closer to him and slowly entered the god mischief. Loki made a very deep growl, getting even more rigid. The position wasn’t the best for Thor, but he manages to move his hips. His brother was tight so it helped. The blond closed his eyes, imagining a woman of some sort. However it didn’t did trick. Loki was silent, so silent, he wasn’t even breathing. Thor knew it hurt, especially since his pace was fast because he wanted it to finish soon.   
Loki was certainly not having pleasure in it. Thor has been shown by friend how to pleasure man and woman. He knew what he was about to do could be humiliating (even more) for his brother, but he didn’t want Loki to reproach him. Thor move his hips to angle himself in the sweet spot of his brother, however he doubt of a reaction coming from the dark haired man. Thor moved his hips where Loki as tightened, it was the indication he was hitting the good place. The blond felt his brother calm himself, he lift his head swiftly and saw Loki stroking himself.   
Thor didn’t know if his brother had to come so they could do the second round after, but he didn’t wanted to take a chance. He slows his pace, but stay has hard in his hit so he would be sure Loki could have an orgasm. The god of thunder put his head in the crook of the dark haired man’s neck. He was near and tried to control himself. The Avenger felt the god of mischief tightened and having little spasm. Thor gave two hard thrust and spilled inside his brother. The villain quickly removed himself and took his pants.

\- Bravo, bravo, I'll wait five minutes to begin the other part. Said Umar.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles and Erik looked at each other. Then they chuckle and abruptly stop.

\- It doesn’t look like a joke, if it is, it’s bad. Said the psych.

\- It is not Charles. My power does nothing to these walls. Mystic is involved. Said the master of magnetism.

The two mutants looked at each other again, sighting.

\- The faster we do it, the faster we’re out.

\- She better have no video of it. Said Magneto.

\- Don’t worry my little ladybugs. There will be no trace of what happened here. Said Umar.

The two man glance at each other.

\- Oh yeah, by the way no killing and the lube’s at your right Xavier. Said the demonic being.

\- Very well. You’ll straddle me Erik?

\- Yes. Unless I lay you the floor.

\- Wow, you two did it before? Because you’re really obliging. Said Umar via the intercom.

The two mutants weren’t super enthusiastic, but they may have done it in the past, a past they try not to mention too often, making it less awkward.  
Hopefully the game wasn’t in a near past where they hated each other to the guts. It was kind of calm between them now. However it was still rather surreal to Charles and Erik, being trapped in a room, forced to fuck each other. Magneto turns himself to face the wall and removed his lower part costume and hides himself with his cape.

\- I won’t look if you wish Erik. Said the psych.

The master of magnetism didn’t say anything and went to the psych. He straddles Charles on his wheelchair and gaze into his nemesis eyes. Erik lift his hips to let Charles take his shaft out of his pants and took the bottle of lube and applies it on his entrance. Magneto blushes when he saw Xavier looking. The psych took the lube and applies it on his cock. Erik sink on it and Charles moaned softly. Magneto took Charles face and put it on his chest. The Charles’s gaze was a little too much right now. It wasn’t really something they wanted and Erik was a bit embarrassed. The villain had put his feet on the wheelchair wheel as a support and lifts himself to be able to move his hips a bit. Charles was breathing heavily and wrap Erik’s torso with his arms.  
Magneto didn’t want to make noise and bites his lips. It hurts, but it was bearable. He was tense and Charles could hear his heartbeat being fast. The psych slips a hand to touch the hip of Erik and put it on his stomach before stroking Magneto’s cock. Erik let a soft gasp. The two mutants were breathing heavily and the villain was having a nice pace while Xavier was stroking in the same rhythm.  
It didn’t take long before Charles comes in a groans. The master of magnetism removed himself and stood up and turns away, hiding himself with his cape to finish himself in a silent moan.

\- Goddamn Magneto, I didn’t see anything because of your stupid cape! Said Umar.

\- Too bad for you Lady. Said Erik.

\- Anyway, do the other part when you’re ready. Said the demonic Lady.


	3. Chapter 3

\- NEVER. Yelled Doom.

\- There must be a way out. Let’s find it. Say Reed.

The two scientists frantically search across the room. No way out. Doom’s magic is useless and Richards find no holes or little slot so he could escape. The door is shut tight. No missiles, hits or pressure on the walls or door do any scratches. With no material under the hand, the two genius quickly lack of ideas. It’s like they’re trapped in a box with a ticking bomb. They were very irritable and they jump on each, wrestling. Doom was electrocuting and burning the hero, but Reed was able to make him immobile. The monarch did make him a mighty slap across the face. If Reed really wanted to hurt the Latverian, he had to remove the armor, which he doesn’t had the time right now.

\- Hey eggheads, better hurry up. Said Umar in a soft voice.

\- No! Said the Latverian.

\- We have to search more! Said Mister Fantastic.

\- My time cube is useless here and my teleporter: she have blocked any time warping and matter displacement.

\- Impressive!

\- No time to praise her Richards! Go in the corner and…

\- AAAAAAAAAAAH! Shout the two mans.

The pain was atrocious, it throws Reed on the ground, but the king manages to stay on his feet and get away from his nemesis. Reed began to shake and tremble, the pain was such he was having light hallucination. The hero manages to gather is thought.

\- DOOM! FOR GOD’S SAKE! WE HAVE…

\- NEVER!

\- Wow, still on your feet Von Doom, I’m impressed. Said Umar via the intercom.

\- VICTOR, WE’RE GOING TO DIE!

\- SHALL IT BE!

\- DOOM YOU IDIOT! Aaaaah! PLEASE… I, I WANT to live…

The pain made Reed vomit.

\- DIE RICHARDS!

\- YOU’LL DIE TOO!

\- PREFER THAT TO THE TREATMENT YOU’LL DO TO ME!

\- SHUT UP, YOU’LL DO IT TO ME AFTER TOO! Reed pukes again, with blood this time.

Doctor Doom was still on his feet, shaking intensely and grunting. He was punching the walls, scratching them. Richards knew it. He would fall with Doom, because of his will and pride. Mister Fantastic’s vision begins to be white. He rolled on his stomach and crawl toward Doom. He attached the arms of his nemesis with his own and made the king fall on the ground. The pain was slightly more bearable, but still intense.

\- What… are you doing… you moron! Said the Latverian.

\- I’m… going to save us both… Responded the stretchy man.

\- NO! NEVER!

\- SHUT UP AND SPREAD YOUR LEGS!

\- HOW DARE YOU!

\- YOU DON’T WANT TO LIVE DOOM?

\- IF I CAN BRING YOU WITH ME, NO!

\- DOOOOOOOOOM!!!

Reed just yells and swears trying to get a position which the king couldn’t move. The pain was making the hero dizzy and the pain was making the monarch even more struggling. The hero tried to find a way to be sure to fuck his nemesis, but he then remembered, Doom had to remove the armor. Richards had no equipment to do it by himself and he knew Victor wouldn’t do it. The Latverian felt the hesitation in Richards’s movement and struggle and got free. The villain runs toward the other corner of the room. Only the pain became to his peak once again. The men shout and Reed began to sob.

\- What… DO YOU WANT! Shout the hero, before having spasms.

\- DIE! Answered the villain.

\- DOOM!

In a last attempt with despair’s energy, Reed jump toward his nemesis, pins him on the ground. Reed was making Doom face the ground, than lift him to make the king on his hands and knees. The monarch groans and kicked the hero.

\- Oh yeah by the way no killing. Said Umar.

\- REMOVE YOUR ARMOR!

Doctor Doom didn’t do anything, he just tremble and have spams.

\- PLEASE VICTOR. PLEASE DOOM. YOU KNOW YOU’LL DO THE SAME AFTER TO ME. NO ONE WILL KNOW. PLEASE. I’LL DO WANT YOU WANT! PLEASE! Said Reed, out of his lungs.

Mister Fantastic was crying, sobbing. He could feel his guts contracted painfully, blood flowing at his temples, his vision go white, the dizziness coming again and he was going to puke his guts. Then Reed heard a click sound. The pain got weaker and Reed knew why it was so. He quickly tugged his pants down. He had no erection of course and bottle of lube had appeared beside him. The hero took it, strokes his shaft with it, didn’t lose anytime to thrust in the monarch.   
The pain stopped. Except for Doom. However, the two men crashed with a shout of relief. They were heavily breathing, panting.

\- What make you change your mind…? Asked Mister Fantastic.

\- You better do what I want, dolt! Answered Doctor Doom.

The thought slapped Reed in the face. What he has said in pain would cost him greatly. However right now he felt how tight Doom was and it brings him back to reality. He slowly begins to move his hips. The king was silent, but his fists were clenched. Richards knew he better make his nemesis feel good if he wanted a bit of clemency when it’s going to be his turn. He lift the king hips a bit and touch the inner his tights. He had nothing under his tunic. Reed grabs Doom’s cock and pumped it. The monarch has no reaction, Richards then continues until he has an objection.   
Richards slowly take a faster pace. Reed is not even sure if the Latverian breath, he doesn’t move, doesn’t react, not a noise. However the hero feels his nemesis becoming harder, his treatment is working. Even if the situation is really awkward, Reed is almost on the edge. A couple of more thrusts and he removed himself from Doom to come on the side. Richards let the king finish himself.  
They don’t say anything afterward.

\- Wow, I’m impressed by your pain endurance sweethearts. The other part begins in 5 minutes. Said Umar.


	4. Chapter 4

Rogers and the Red Skull looked at each other, hate flowing through their veins.

\- No killing! Said Umar.

\- That removed all the fun. Responded the Skull.

\- She didn’t say no wounds. Said the Captain.

\- You’re right, very right. It’s going to be… rather amusing.

\- Your sense of amusement is rather off, Skull.

\- Oh please Captain.

\- I shall make sure you won’t be to move a limb.

\- Hahaha, you’ll have to ride me after.

The thought made Steve blush. The Captain punched the Skull in the face, who fell on the ground. The American icon jumped on his nemesis to punch him more, to wrestle him, to hit him in the chest and head with his shield. The Skull took a gun from his pocket and shoot, but the hero dodges it and kicked the hand of his nemesis. The gun flied away in a corner of the room.

\- You want to fight Captain? What about escape from here? Asked the German.

\- You won’t let me, Skull.

\- You know me well.

The Red Skull took the arm of the captain and punch on the elbow. Steve grunt, it almost dislocate. He kicked his nemesis in the face and pinned him on the ground. The Nazi took a knife of his sleeve and tried to stab his nemesis with it. The blond catches his wrist and twist it. It doesn’t make the Skull let his knife. Steve punches him in the face, with his shield, and bites the German wrist. The knife fall and Steve kicks it away and the blond head-butt the Red Skull. The German is dizzy by the hit; Steve takes advantage of it to kick him even more.  
All his rage against him flow right there! It’s relievable but Steve knows he’ll regret it. He punches the Skull in the face before trying to tug down the German pants. The Captain make the Nazi rolled on his side. Rogers is in control. He slaps the face of his nemesis.

\- You’re not in the mood today. Said the Skull.

\- No, I’m not in the mood to deal with you. Today no compassion. Answered the blond.

\- It is because you’re humiliated by this situation that you let the rage flow thought you? Oh Captain, don’t blushes like that.

\- Shut up!

Steve got his cock out and strokes it. His erection wasn’t coming. It was the Skull for god sake. Rogers jumped in surprise when Schmidt took his cock in hand, before he slapped him across the face. The Captain fell on his back, his nemesis over shadowing with his body.

\- I you don’t come, I won’t have my fun, Kapitän.

It was so wrong, so wrong. Steve stops thinking when the German kissed him. For a good 3 seconds, Rogers was not breathing, not moving, and not thinking. Then the super soldier felt his shaft passed the muscles of the German entrance, being tight in a hot space. Then, it moves. The Red Skull was riding Captain America. Steve didn’t know if he was in a nightmare, a dream, a LSD trip mixed with ecstasy when he was looking at World War II documentary, Emma Frost doing him a joke, but god, it was so fucking unreal.  
Rogers puts his hand on Schmidt’s tights and let him do the job, clutching his fingers so hard it would do bruises on the German. He was having a slow rhythm, almost seeming to enjoy it. But Rogers knew it was only because he was imaging all what he would do to Captain America. Blood was dripping in the inner tights of the Skull, it made a Steve shiver. The Captain looked away, trying only to concentrate on the sensation, trying to forget Schmidt was here. It took a long time to Rogers before feeling the familiar sensation when he was about to come. When Steve came, he bucks his hips in the Skull, going the most profound he could. Schmidt let a sigh of relief before bending near the face of Rogers, stroking himself.

\- It’s my turn now, Herr Kapitän. He murmurs before kissing Rogers's forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

\- NO WAY. Yelled Spider-man.

\- WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN! Yelled the Green Goblin.

\- Coming from you Goblin, I’ll take it as a compliment. Said Umar.

The two nemeses looked at each other, in disgust. They went away from the other.

\- I would gladly kick your ass Osborn, but right now, it’s pretty awkward. Said Peter.

The two men just wait in their corner, trying to attack the magic walls.

\- Time is ticking and my heart is beating, baby, nananana, time is ticking every sec, nananana. Drunkenly singed the demonic lady via the intercom.

Spider-man and the Green Goblin looked at each other. They rush to the door and hit it together. Nothing to do and… The pain was horrible. They fell on the ground shouting. The two of them removed their masks to be able to breath. Peter was almost hyperventilating. He thought his guts were being crushed. Osborn rolled on his side and laughing in pain.

\- You want to die of that Norman? Said Peter breathless.

\- Nooooo. Answered Norman in a strangled voice.

Spider-man crawls to Norman and kind of hugs him by behind. It calms the pain, at least a bit.

\- Really don’t know between having to put cream in your donut or…

\- Please stop, your puns are horrible when you’re on pain. Said Norman.

\- Sorry… aah. Please, could we go faster? Asked Spider-man.

Osborn was red as a lobster, maybe because of the pain or the fact that he had to do it with his worst enemy. Norman didn’t want it, at all, but the pain was so atrocious. Umar didn’t restrain herself on them. It was better having a dirty secret than to be a fool and die of a slow death.

\- You talk about this to no one. Said the Green Goblin.

\- Oh that’s bad, I was going to call Jonah Jameson so he could make a scoop. Responded the spider.

Then a sharp pain went thought their body. Peter tears the lower costume of the Goblin in one pull and spoon Norman. A bottle of lube bounces on Peter’s head. The young man quickly grabbed it and pours it in his hand to rubs his cock. The pain was almost gone, but still, a sharp pain in their lower back was pulsing. Peter rolled himself on the back, bringing Osborn to lie on him. The spider spreads his nemesis legs before entering him slowly. Osborn made a strangled noise and squirm.

\- When it’s going to be me who fuck you spider, I’m going to kill you. Said the Green Goblin, out of breath.

\- Um nope, no killing, honey pie. Said Umar.

Osborn was about to say something, but Peter rocked his hips faster, making the Goblin gasp. Parker was having his face in the crook of Osborn’s neck, his eyes shut, hoping Mary Jane would never ever know about this.

\- How do you make your hair like that? Asked Peter.

\- You’re asking that now! Answered Osborn.

\- Does it hurt?

\- Yes. However less than the woman’s pain. Why do you care spider?

\- 'Cause I’m next, duh, I don’t want you to take revenge because I didn’t make you come.

\- You seriously think making me come will make me go softer on you Spider-man?

\- Let me hope okay.

Spider-man felt he was close. Norman was stroking himself trying to relieve a bit of the discomfort.   
Peter spilled inside his nemesis with a silent moan and quickly removed himself. The goblin punches to Spider in the face so hard it dislocates Parker’s jaw. The spider put his jaw back in place with pains grunt.

\- Please, don’t hit me when you’re still having little goblin. Asked Peter, looking away.

\- I said stop with the puns. It’s really not your day. Said Osborn.

The Green Goblin turned himself away and strokes himself before spilling in his hand. Now, it was his turns. Too bad he couldn’t kill the Spider.

\- Next part in five minutes little butterflies. Said Umar.


	6. Chapter 6

\- I hope you won’t struggle too much brother. Said Loki.

\- I do not wish to lady to harness the pain she once did on us. Do what you must. Please do not let hate flow through you, I have been compassionate.

\- Yes and I thank you, I will try to not hit you… too much.

\- Loki!

\- Please, I thought you knew me better than this Thor.

Thor was on his hand and knee. Loki had already lubricated his cock and slowly entered his brother. The god of thunder let a loud sigh. Loki was already having a fast pace. It sting and Thor told himself it would pass. The god of mischief took a fistful of Thor’s hair before going harder.

\- Tell me where I should angle to make more bearable. Said the dark haired man.

\- A bit lower. Ah. There. Said Thor in a breath.

The god of mischief was stabbing the place where his brother told him to hit, he felt the god of thunder tightening. Loki felt himself near the orgasm a bit too soon. Didn’t he come 10 minutes ago? Loki noticed that Thor was trying to not make noise. Really? It made Loki a little proud, but it was his brother, how could he think like that? He felt his brother tight even more and having spams. He was touching himself without Loki noticed it and just came. The villain slows his pace, letting his orgasm build up a bit more. He took his brother’s arm and twists it in his back, the blond grunt in pain. Then he spilled in his brother.

They lie on their backs for a moment, side to side. It’s been years since they haven’t been in peace like. They were humiliated and angry against the accursed Umar.

\- Onnn, you’re so cute like that! Said the Lady.

\- I told you to shut your mouth woman. Sad Thor.

\- Hehehe, well congrats and thank you to have play my game.

\- I shall harness all the lighting and thunder of the seven worlds against you. Said the god of thunder.

\- I’m looking forward to it sweet cheek.

There was a loud bang on the door, which opened loudly. The two gods get startled like two cats and jump a couple of feet in the air.

\- Thor! Are you ok? Asked Hawkeye.

\- YES! WE ARE OKAY FELLOW AVENGERS. Said Thor, extremely red and nervous.

\- Hummm… okay, come on. Get out now. Strange went to get the demon.

\- WHAT! Really, now! I was having fun! Said Umar via the intercom!


	7. Chapter 7

Erik took Charles from his wheel chair and laid him on the ground.

\- Remove you cape Magneto! Asked the demonic Lady.

\- No.

\- Don’t provoke me. She continues.

\- You really are irritable. Said the master of magnetism.

Then a sharp pain went through Charles and Erik body. They both shout in surprise, and pain.

\- Remove your cape.

Magneto reluctantly removed it. The pain stopped. 

Xavier tugged down his pants, Magneto lift the legs of the psych to put them on his shoulder. They weren’t at ease with the demon looking at them and the cameras were hided somewhere in the room, if there were camera. Magneto took Charles’s shaft in his hand and pumps it. He lubricated his own cock before putting the head on Xavier entrance, waiting for a nod of the psych. Charles nodded and rest his head on the floor while Erik was slowly penetrating him. It burns a bit at first. The villain let him get used to his presence before jerking his hips. Charles was taking little breaths. At least his Erik was gentle. The master of magnetism had a slow rhythm that was going deep. It made Xavier shudders and gasp when he was all in. Sweat was running down Magneto’s temple, his white hairs sticking to it.  
Erik’s cock was brushing against the psych’s prostate. The new sensation made Charles very sensitive and he was shivering with silent moans. He was becoming hard and touches himself. When the villain looked, Xavier lifts his head and put his face in the crook of his neck. They were having a slow rhythm that slowly increased. Charles didn’t want to admit and show that he was having pleasure right now, however as the orgasm build and throw him on the edge, he wrap his arms around the nemesis neck. The mutants came in the same time, they moans and get rigid until it was over. 

They took their breaths and Magneto helps Charles to puts his pants. Then he went to take the rest of his costume and put it on.

\- Felicitation! You’ve finished the game! You’re free now! WHAT! Really, now! I was having fun! Said Umar via the intercom!

The statement of Umar made the two mutants look at each other, they heard voices out of the door and it opened in a loud bang.

\- Professor! Are you alright. Asked Cyclops.

Magneto blushed and Charles was thanking the sky that they didn’t come 1 minute before.


	8. Chapter 8

Doom stands up and slaps Reed across the face. They two of them begin to fight once more. The hero fell on his back, but twists his chest allowing it to grasp the monarch. The king makes a wave or electricity go through the hero and stand up once more to kick him.

\- You won’t be able to hurt me, Doom.

\- Oh what about your pride, your dignity. It’s going to be the contrary of pain you’ll give me. I’ll make you beg Richards.

\- Yeah sure.

\- Remember, you’re supposed to do what I want. Don’t resist.

Richards swallow and put himself in his normal form. He advances toward his nemesis. Doom takes his wrist and lifts his arms. He makes the hero turns on himself and he pushes the Fantastic four members on the wall. Reed know Doom won’t be able to hurt him, his stretching power will do the job making it impossible to Doom to tear him or make him bleed, but beg, how? In fact Reed just wanted the situation to be over quick.

\- Bend. Asked the king.

Reed did. Hand on the wall, he bends and let Doom downs his pants. To Reed surprise, it’s 2 fingers that entered him. A strange heat sensation come from Reed ass, it make him shivers as the Latverian thrusts his fingers erratically. Reed begins to feel dizzy. It’s not supposed to be like that: it was pleasure dizziness. Richards cry out when his nemesis rubs his prostate. It’s really not normal and now Reed understands what Doom meant earlier. He tried to restrain himself from any sign that show Doom he liked his treatment. However he was becoming hard and Doctor Doom removed his finger. The heat sensation didn’t removed himself and increased. The hero assumed he was drugged or his nemesis used magic on him. He shouts again when Doom’s cock pierces him, pleasure building up way too fast. The hero clutches his fingers on the wall, trying to put his mind blank, not concentrating on the sensation. The villain puts his hand on his nemesis hips and thrust hard, going very deep. Reed can’t stop himself from moaning now, be he does silent moans.

\- Tight yourself Richards.

The hero does, it give another burst of sensation. “It’s cheating” told Richards to himself, but then Doom hit his sweet spot. It makes him moan loudly before he can restrain himself. Doctor Doom chuckles, he has what he wants. Reed just embarrassed himself and now he has to concentrate not coming too soon, but it’s not easy, his cock twitching each time the king move his hips forward.   
The Latverian electrocute Richards. The electricity run through all Reed’s body, making shudders and a let a mewling sound out. Doom alternate between hitting his prostate and electrocuting Reed, mixing pleasure and pain. Reed can’t think or concentrate, the sensation all over his body is too much. His nemesis knows what his doing and Reed just move his hips in the rhythm.   
Richards is about to come, he tight himself more, but Doom take his shaft and electrocute it. Reed groans loudly, his orgasm deny and the pulsing pain from the shock.

\- You want to come Richards?

\- Fuck off Doom!

The king electrocutes him while hitting his sweet spot. It put him on the edge. He could come just if something brushes his shaft. The hero was panting and the king accelerates his pace.

\- Stop… stop. Asked Richards.

\- Why? You’re clearly enjoying.

\- Let me…

\- Beg.

\- No… ah!

\- I won’t let you come otherwise.

\- Please… ah please.

Doom was still not letting him come, but Reed swallows his pride. He didn’t want his nemesis to achieve what he wanted. However it was working, the hero was really beginning to shiver and the heat across his body was intense, he was oversensitive. He gets one of his hands to touch himself, but the king electrocute him once more.

\- Don’t touch yourself. I told you to beg.

\- Please Doom let me! Said Reed desperate.

A hard thrust against his prostate made Reed come, he fell on the ground, the orgasm washing thought his body. He was panting on the floor, his dignity was shattered and Doom was clearly grinning under his mask.   
The monarch pulls his hair and put him on his knees. Reed shook his head in a no way, but Doom made Richards swallows him. Reed had to do it, because earlier in pain he told him he would do everything the king wanted. However the act made him gag and wanted to vomit. He puts a hand at the base of the shaft and rubs his tongue on the length. He sucked the head, making the less noise possible, and then he swallows the most he can. Doom puts his two hands behind his head and jerks his hips forward with strength. His stretching power adapt to the intrusion and the force of the moves. The lack of air made Richards dizzy. Saliva was running on his chin, scrapping his teeth on Doom’s girth. The hero felt tear on the corner of his eyes and the villain spilled in his mouth, when he was deep in his throat.   
Richards cough and nearly pukes.

\- Congrats! Yu finished the ga…WHAT! Really, now! I was having fun! Said Umar via the intercom!

Loud bangs could be heard on the door. Reed became red and stands up putting up his pants and his shirt down. He removed his saliva on his chin. Doom crossed his arms.  
Ben opened the door, well, almost destroyed it.

\- It took you long enough. Said Doom.

\- Shut up, you okay Reed?

\- Yes, yes, thank you. Answered the Fantastic Four member.

Richards was still red and Doctor Doom passes by him, chuckling.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve could hear his heart in his head. He was in hell. The Skull punches him once more. All of Captain America’s face was bloody, his costume all tear up. The Skull has broken some of his ribs, making it hurtful to breath. The German took his nemesis face and kiss him.

\- When I do that, you shiver Captain. How curious. Does Miss Carter have the same effect?

\- Would you finish it? I would like to go home. Said calmly the blond.

The Skull circles around him.

\- I’m going to fuck you Captain. You can hit me, I’m might enjoy it.

Rogers stand up and punch Schmidt in the face. He may have broken the Skull’s arm, but he knew he would use it even in pain. The villain puts his hands on the blonde’s chest. He trails them down and tugged what it rest the American idol pants. He kisses the Captain one more time, Steve shiver again. He can’t help himself, it’s so disgusting. He’s restraining himself from killing the Skull like never before.   
The German lift the hero and Steve and wrap his legs around the Red Skull hips. The villain leans the Captain against the wall and unbuckles his pants. Steve looks in the eyes of his nemesis, a look of defiance. The Skull like that, he’s hard, he can’t help it. Having his worst enemy at his mercy like that. The German make a hard thrust and Steve shout his mouth close. It burns and stretches him. He’s virgin so it really hurts and the Skull is not gentle. The Red Skull fucks him against the wall, hard, ruthless and without any management. Steve scratches the head of his enemy, drawing blood. The villain bites the blond neck.   
Rogers hears his blood splat on the floor, the drops on the floor would soon make a puddle. It hurts Steve, his insides are tearing apart, and his body is going to be sore for the rest of the week. He will bury that memory in the deep in alcohol, hoping the Skull will never talk of it.

\- WHAT! Really, now! I was having fun! Said Umar via the intercom!

\- What’s happening!? Shout Steve.

\- Seem people are joining. Answered the Skull in a purr.

Steve blushes so hard and fell his heart going so fast, drumming against his ribcage. The Red Skull is not going to let him go before he comes. The Skull increased the pace, making Steve make muffles sounds. The wall makes scratch Roger’s back.   
The Red Skull comes in a German slang and Steve kicks him away.  
The door opens.

\- OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK. Yell Tony.

\- TONY!

\- Hello Iron Man. Said the Skull with a grin.

\- YOU FUCKING NAZI BITCH ASSHOLE. Shout Tony while jumping on the Skull.

Steve is so embarrassed and tries to hide himself in a corner. He’s naked and bloody. The Wasp come to help him and gives him so clothes. He’s so red and ashamed. He would like to go beat the Red Skull right now, or disappearing, he can’t choose.


	10. Chapter 10

Osborn was having so much fun seeing the Spider-man vomit from all the kicks in the guts he had. He slapped the Spider and punches his face. He had thought of attaching the hand of the Spider (in a hard wrestle where the Goblin broke three fingers) behind his back so he couldn’t web him.  
Peter was looking him in the look of like he didn’t care. The Green Goblin kicks his shoulder, making Parker lost his balance and falls on the ground, face first. Norman kicks his spine, hoping to hear it crack. He only gets muffled sound from Peter. The villain duck and pulls Parker hairs, than he slam his face on the ground. When he pulls back the hero’s face, all the lower face is bloody: he have broken his nose. The Goblin laugh a bit, then kicks Peter side, hearing a ribs broke.   
Norman remove his shaft from his pants, he stroke it to hardness before ducking again. The villain put his hand on the lower back of the Spider, rubbing it. Peter shivers as his pants are tears. Osborn looks at the lube, he decides to apply it, and then slide all his length in one thrust in his nemesis. Parker has strangled moans. He’s virgin for sure.   
Peter tries to calm down, he takes deep breaths and the Goblin begins to move. It sends more pain through his body. He’s trembling, he could faint. All his body hurts. He had a lot wounds, but for this, he didn’t know what he would say to aunt May when he won’t be able to sit. The Goblin brings him back to reality when he tightly grabs his shaft. The tissue scratch the sensitive skin, but it sends pleasure on the lower part of his body. Peter still tries to be calm. The Goblin slips his other hand on his chest, only to violently twist one of his nipples. Peter shouts and kicks back in reflex. He’s almost sure the villain has tear off his poor nipple.   
Parker have difficulty to breath, his nose broken, it make him panicking a bit.  
He grunts when the Goblin twists his cock. He turns his head to see Norman having a broad grin. Peter tries not to moans each time Osborn thrust because it hurts, but he makes muffled sounds. The Green Goblin buries himself one more times and stays still. Parker knows he just comes because of his heavy breathing and the Goblin removed his shaft from the young man in a sloppy sound. Parker shivers in disgust and tries to fight against his bounds on his wrist. The villain kicks his side, Peter roll on his back. Osborn put his boot on Spider-man cock and rubs it. “It’s not the most pleasurable sensation, but it will do the job” told Peter to himself. The Spider comes in soft grunts. He pants while the Green Goblin goes get his mask.   
Their clothes are tears up and cover in blood. Spider-man knows he will have to go fast at his home without Waterman or the Vulture attacking him.

\- Congrats you two, thank you to have played my game! Said the demonic lady.

Oh yeah, Peter have to slap her too.

\- WHAT! Really, now! I was having fun! Said Umar via the intercom!

It make cold sweat run through the two mans to hear that. They were thankful to have finish before the door opened and Luke Cage entered the room with Iron fist.

\- Dude you’re okay? Asked Cage while ripping off the rope on Peter’s wrists.

\- Could be better.

He really hoped that they didn’t notice where his clothes were torn.


End file.
